


Tribute, or Lilith’s Symphony

by Tenebrae (Trotzkopf)



Series: Lilith [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Public Sex, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Tenebrae
Summary: “Yes, I’ve completely caved. No more shame. Either I’m gonna climb that spiky man like a monkey puzzle tree for the rest of my time on Earth and die happy, or I’m gonna strap a nuke to my ass and take all of NC with me.”
Relationships: Dum Dum/Female V, Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Series: Lilith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188122
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	1. Prelude

Images flickered across the screen as he hit rewind on the security cam footage from Clean Cut for the third time.

“Hey!” Someone said as the vid started to play from the top. No sound. Kinda grainy. The face of the attacker was blurred - lens disrupter, expensive shit - but the body was crystal clear. Female. Medium height. Great ass. Took down the whole crew with…he zoomed in…a fucking bat before she even made it to the doc.

“Said: hey, asshole!”

“Delta the fuck outta my space,” Dum Dum muttered, his optics focused on the screen. That barbed bat…He fucking knew that bat. Knew who it belonged to. Just looking at it sent a shiver up his spine.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Told ya to delta the FUCK OUT!” Dum Dum roared drawing his Nova and pointing it at Lars without even turning his head.

Last time he had seen the owner of that bat had been in the small hours of a Sunday a couple of weeks ago. The owner who smelled like candy, tasted like honey, and felt softer than tight velvet around his cock.

Flesh was weak.

Shit, he was getting hard just thinking about her!

He had tried to forget. Tried to put it behind him. Tried not to give in and jerk off to the memories of her mouth and her hands leaving deep marks on his skin that still stung days later. He had laid off S-keef just to feel them a little longer. A guilty pleasure. Forbidden. She was not Maelstrom. She didn’t know. Couldn’t understand. Fuck, seeing her, even in this blurred vision, made it ten times worse.

“Woah, chill! Ya know what, Dum Dum? Ya’ve been a real cunt ever since ya came back from that Ishtar—“

“Shut it!“

“—lab.” Lars pointed out. “Did ya know Royce said he never called ya to go up there by ya lonesome? Said ya losin’ it.”

Some people couldn’t take a hint. The shot echoed down the corridor.

“FUCK!” Lars yelped, back pressed against the wall just opposite the door, fluid oozing out of his shoulder.

This time Dum Dum looked at him and said with exaggerated patience, “Countin’ to three if ya still—“

Lars ran.

“Finally!” The Nova vanished into its holster. “Where was I?”

Dum Dum pressed rewind with one hand while the other fished for his S-keef inhaler.

K-tschhhh.

He loved that sound. Loved it more than chrome because what followed was the cool nothingness only Black Lace could provide. Numbness was bliss. Chrome was survival. Flesh was weak.

His boner subsided, allowing him to concentrate on what was in front of him instead of drowning in memories. As if in trance he reached out and touched the screen.   
“Sugarplum…”


	2. Totentanz

V didn’t know what she had expected when she arrived at Totentanz. She hadn’t thought about it much beyond, “Gotta get Nancy!” Which was why her stomach dropped rather unexpectedly when she spotted a familiar face by the entrance.

“Hey,” she said and hoped as hell it sounded cool and casual, and not at all squeaky and awkward. She noticed Johnny giving her a weird look.

“Don’t we know you?” One of the Maelstrom gangers asked, waving his iron in her general direction.

Goon number two scratched his cheek. “Hn, yeah, looks kinda familiar like.”

“V,” Dum Dum cut in, ignoring his sidekicks.

Despite having his contact deeds in her holo, they hadn’t spoken since they’d screwed each other’s brains out a few weeks ago. In truth, V had done her best to repress the memory to preserve what little sanity she had left. She had more important things to focus on after all, and besides, any attempt to investigate what had happened in that fucked up lab had lead to dead ends. Or rather, eldritch as fuck ends - Johnny’s words - upon which V decided to just never think about it ever again.

Yet here she was, staring at Dum Dum for all but thirty seconds, and it all came rushing back like a fucking avalanche.

Dum Dum coughed. “Long time, no see.”

“Uh, what?” She barely recognized her own voice.

“What got into you?” Johnny frowned. “Say, don’t we know that guy?” He cocked his head. “Yeah, yeah, it’s coming back to me now. He—“ Johnny gaped, and engram or not, suddenly looked rather pale. “Holy fuck, V,” he took his glasses off, “how could you keep this from me?” He muttered before he sat down on a random crate.

“With great difficulty, I can tell you that,” V thought back at him through clenched teeth.

“Whatcha doin’ here?” Dum Dum asked, looking her up and down. It made her skin feel funny which she firmly interpreted as crawling rather than pleasant tingling.

Ignoring Johnny having a quiet meltdown, V tried to salvage what was left of her dignity by mustering a smile and looking straight at Dum Dum’s face. “Hey, are those new chompers?”

Johnny lifted his face from behind his hands. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? You—Mother- _fucker_ , is _that_ why you got your tongue pierced?”

“Shuddup, shuddup, shuddup,” V muttered in the privacy of their head. She could feel her smile pulling away from her face.

“Aw shit! Forgot ya ain’t seen these beauts yet,” Dum Dum grinned back at her, probably to show them off.

“Maybe I should—“ V clamped her mouth shut just in time. Her newly pierced tongue was about to switch to street banter autopilot because it was just what she did, but suggesting she should get matching teeth would just make things extra weird between them. Scratch that. Extra _weirder_ than it already was. So instead, she finished with, “—go in and find Nance. Bes Isis, that is.”

“Ya here for the media?”

“Disappointed?”

Johnny groaned while V wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Gonk autopilot mouth!

To her surprise, Dum Dum chuckled, “Maybe a little.”

“Wait, is she your outp—?”

“One more word, and I’ll paint the wall with ya shit for brains,” Dum Dum pressed the barrel of his gun against the goon’s forehead.

“Chill, man!” The guy whimpered and retreated along the wall and into an adjacent room while Dum Dum glared murder at him.

V lifted an eyebrow at Dum Dum’s alpha male display. Then again, alpha male pissing contests seemed to be the status quo within Maelstrom. All snarling and snapping like a bunch of chrome plated feral werewolves. Although Dum Dum had struck her as the most socially adjusted of the bunch. Educated, too, the way he had talked about the Flathead wasn’t something your average gonk could pull off. Not for the first time, V wondered who Noah had been before he had thrown in his lot with Maelstrom. Maybe she would get to ask him one day?

“Hold on, hold on. Are you plannin’ on seein’ this guy again?” Before V could deny Johnny’s question, he had vanished with a groan. Good riddance, she thought, before turning her attention back to the corporeal audience.

“New iron, too?” V asked.

Dum Dum beamed and handed her the gun. “Call her Doom Doom. DR5 Nova. Special edition. Four rounds per shot, fuckin’ carnage. Recoil is somethin’ else, though. Had to get my joints re-enforced.”

“Impressive,” V gave him the gun back, their fingers briefly touched, and maybe, just maybe, V took her sweet time pulling hers away. The metal of his hand was strangely warm, just as she remembered. Could he feel her touch? They stared at each other. Dum Dum chewed on his lower lip, drawing V’s eyes to his mouth, reminding her how it had mapped every inch of her skin. If the way Dum Dum’s chest was heaving was any indication he remembered it, too.

“You goin’ in, or what?” Goon number two asked, breaking the moment.

V cleared her throat and scuffed her boots.

“Come on.”

She looked up.

“I’ll take ya,” Dum Dum gestured toward the double doors.

*~*

A wall of noise hit her as she stepped inside the huge hall. They were high up above the crowd. Dum Dum started walking down the metal staircase, trusting V to follow.

Violent pulses vibrated through the ground, resonating in her gut like the primal roar of a great beast. Gangers from all over NC writhed on the dance floor, strobing lights reflecting their extensive chrome. V was spellbound. She stopped and leaned on the metal railing of the first landing. Most of the dancers seemed to be lost in their own trance, swaying to the beat, but here and there were couples or even groups moving in complicated patterns.

V did a classic double-take when she noticed Dum Dum watching her watching the crowd. He mimicked her stance only a few inches away from her. “Whaddaya think of the music?”

V pretended to listen for a few seconds before she asked, “Do I need to be polite?”

He flashed her a wicked grin.

“It sucks.”

Dum Dum threw his head back and laughed before he leaned a bit closer and whispered, “Same. But don’t go tellin’ Royce, yeah?” He nudged her shoulder with his.

V tried to keep the smirk from her face and failed miserably. “Cross my heart! What’s your noise, then?”

Dum Dum shrugged. “Mostly the classics. Samurai, ya know ‘em?”

V barked hysterically before she could stop herself, and she knew, she just knew Johnny had popped up behind her. “Changed my mind, I think I like this guy.”

“Cause you do,” V thought back. Out loud she said, “You could say Samurai is why I’m here.”

“Oh yeah…hey, open ya mouth!”

V clamped her lips shut and shook her head.

Dum Dum’s face split into a huge grin. “Oh no! No, no, sugarplum.”

V felt a jolt all the way to her toes. Last time he had called her that, they’d been about to— 

“Ya can’t just rock up with such a sweet, sweet surprise and not show me. Open up!”

Shitshitshit.

“Oh gods, you got it bad, dontcha?” Johnny groaned.

“Please drop dead. Again.” V growled back, and maybe it was to spite Johnny, or maybe he was bang on the eddies, but before she could second guess herself, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

Dum Dum’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. He leaned even closer. For a split second V was sure he was going to kiss her, his whole body was tense, coiled, ready to pounce. She tiled her chin, and licked her lips. It was as open an invitation as she dared to give him in this place. But after a few intense seconds, he took a couple of steps back, gaze fixed somewhere around V’s boots.

"Uhm..." V looked at anything but him. Her body was burning with embarrassment. Yeah, ok. Maybe their first time had been less than ideal. Definitely morally questionable, and that was saying something between a Maelstrom ganger and an edgerunner. And maybe, it had just been her re-living their experience in vivid, detailed dreams until she thought she'd go nuts. But every second since she had arrived at Totentanz, his everything seemed to be screaming at her, begging her for an encore. Had she read him that wrong? 

“Nah, somethin’ else is eatin’ at him.” Johnny appeared next to Dum Dum.

“How dayya know?” V felt the muscles in her jaw working. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Guy is into you, big time. No doubt.”

V perked up.

“Only...” And he took it away again.

“Only?”

“Not sure. Saw something in your memories. What was that phrase…flesh is weak?”

V looked at the stage without really seeing it while Dum Dum still seemed to fight a silent internal battle of his own from the way he was twitching.

“It was somethin’ he said over and over last time we...,” she explained.

“When you were fuckin’.”

“Right,” V huffed. “I dunno whether it’s cause they’re obsessed with chrome, or if there’s more to it. I mean, look at these guys,” she pointed at the dancers. “Half of them are basically fuckin’ in public down there. Maybe it’s just him, or maybe it’s _me_? I just...just...aw, fuck.” By the end of the rant, V was livid. And disappointed. And still wanted the stupid gonk, and his magnificent, pierced cock. There, it was official.

“Well, at least you got over your denial, you flithy borg fucker!” Johnny smirked when V rounded on him. The movement seemed to snap Dum Dum out of his trance. “I…uh…gonna take ya to Royce now. Media’s there.”

V took a deep breath and said as neutral as she could muster, “Lead the way.”

By the time she’d made it back to her apartment, she was completely obsessed with one question: What the fuck was up with the weakness of the flesh, and how could she persuade a guy it was ok to indulge as long as the other flesh was also very, very willing?


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys didn't catch that at the end of part 1 of the series. I headcanon that Lilith is the Blackwall.

“There’s like nada.” V stared at her computer screen, pulling her hair. “You’d think someone would’ve gone and spilled _somethin’_. Maelstrom isn’t exactly subtle.”

“Or you could just go talk to him. Just a thought.” Johnny looked at her.

“You’re not helpin’, gonk brain,” V growled.

“Course, my bad. Everyone knows best way to bang a Maelstrom fanatic is to spy on his gang’s secrets behind his back.”

V got up and in his face. “Get off your high horse, Mr I-detonated-two-nukes-at-Arasaka-HQ! Either contribute to the cause, or zip it.”

“The cause?” Johnny peered at her over the rim of his sunglasses.

“Yes, I’ve completely caved. No more shame. Either I’m gonna climb that spiky man like a monkey puzzle tree for the rest of my time on Earth and die happy, or I’m gonna strap a nuke to my ass and take all of NC with me.”

Johnny kept a completely straight face. “I won’t lie, I got a preference here.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Nah, you love me, really.”

“Really don’t.”

“Cause you get all hot and bothered over someone who changed his name to Dum Dum?”

V took a deep breath. “That’s one of the many, many reasons, yes.”

“Well, you still don’t know shit about the weak flesh thing.”

She sagged. “True that.” A few seconds later her eyes went wide, “But I might know someone who can get me the intel.”

“Who? Regina?”

“Tsk. No.” V was scrolling through her contacts.

“Nix?”

“Yeah, like I want all of Afterlife to know I’m sniffin’ around Maelstrom’s private biz. But warmer.”

“Just tell me.”

But V was already connecting the call. “Hey, Wakako, any idea where I might find 8ug8ear?”

*~*

A day later, V sat cross-legged on her bed and slotted the shard into her port. She whistled through her front teeth. “Damn, looks like I made the right call. She’s _good_.”

Johnny appeared on the bed next to her. “Enlighten me, then.”

“Oh, now you’re interested?”

He shrugged. “If it stops you from obsessin’ about him 24/7, then yeah, sure, I’m interested.”

“There’s a lot to unpack. Let’s see. Chaos. The Net. Chrome. Yada yada…Maelstrom embraces the nine circles - apathy, lust - hey, it says here he ought to embrace lust. That’s promising. Gluttony, greed, anger, heresy, violence, fraud - _fraud_ , really? And treachery. The current of the Maelstrom will be Lilith salvation, and Chaos will rule once more. For she has been deceived and enslaved to do Adam’s bidding to conceal the 10th circle from the ancestor’s eyes. The fuck’s that mean?”

Johnny puffed on a digital cigarette. “If I member this right from church, Lilith was Adam’s first wife, made from the same stuff as him, but she refused to be his subordinate or some shit and started a rebellion. My kinda output. What’s with the face?”

V stared at him. “When did _you_ go to church?”

“We were all young once, and at the mercy of our elders.” He blew digital smoke at her.

“Whatever, let’s keep lookin’. So far I understand he should be bangin’ me into next week, and despite all the body language, he keeps sayin’ the flesh is weak.”

Johnny smacked this lips.

“Yes?” V sighed.

“Hate to break it to you, but I think the bit about _the Maelstrom embraces_ means he can only fuck his own kind.”

“You don’t know that, and even if, there’s gotta be a way around that.” V kept scrolling.

“I’ve to say I admire your go-get attitude.”

She gave him two thumbs up without taking her eyes off the data.

“Shame you can’t bring the same devotion when it comes to solvin’ _our_ little problem.”

V threw a pillow at him which went right through his digitized head. “Shuddup, I’ve done nothin’ but try to find a solution for our problem. I’m exhausted. It’s V time. So either help, or fuck off.”

Johnny scratched his chin. “You’re not gonna let this go, aren’t ya?”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” he threw is hands in the air. “So, aren’t they all big on not feelin’ their flesh? Kinda surprised he can even get it up.”

A huge grin appeared on V’s face. “Oh boy, can he ever! Whyddaya think I’m doin’ this?”

“Tsk. V are you sayin’ you’re just innit for the dick?”

V actually stopped. She gave him a narrow eyed look. “That comin’ from the guy who banged like three other chicks while officially datin’ Rogue?” 

Johnny smirked and stretched out on the bed next to her while V kept combing through the data until she sighed and fell back with a smile on her face.

“I’ve got a shot, Johnny-boy.”

“Okay, I bite, what’s the plan?”

V rolled onto her side. “Well, let’s recap. We know now they wanna tempt Lilith back onto the side of Chaos - whatever that means. Fuckin’ plays a pretty big role in that because it’s apparently her original domain. Let’s just say she likes to watch. However, the 2nd Circle - Lust - runs also counter to their tenet about throwin’ off the weakness of the flesh which is like the end goal.”

Johnny spat. “Shit, they must have a shrine to Smasher in their HQ, then. Guy’s barely human.”

V glared at him for interrupting and picked up the thread again. “So, flesh weak but also necessary to entice Lilith away from serving Adam. ”

Johnny just shook his head. “Sounds like Maelstrom is more of a cult than a gang these days.”

V nodded, “Yeah. Kinda. They’re certainly into some occult shit.”

“Still don’t see how that gets you into his pants?”

“Hush an’ listen! Fuckin’s allowed, encouraged even, between two willin’ gang members after their chrome has synchronized through _the music_. No wonder Totentanz looked like two shakes of a lamb’s tail away from an orgy. They can apparently feel when they got Lilith’s attention. I think that part is pretty much BS, but believers gonna believe.”

Johnny rubbed his chin. “Maybe it’s not, though. They’ve their own rippers. Exclusive to the gang. What if their chrome _is_ different. Maybe it tunes into a specific frequency?”

V gave him a look, “You said she wasn’t real.”

“So?”

“Means Lilith is a figment of their imagination, not a radio station.” She wasn’t going to tell him, she thought he was maybe not that far off the mark. What she did say was, “That’s where you come in.”

Johnny gave her a narrow eyed look. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

Her grin turned feral, “You, my choom, are goin’ to serenade him for me.”

The digital cigarette dropped from Johnny’s lips. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me!”

V shook her head. “Nope. That’s my openin’. He’s into your noise. I’m gonna call him. Say, you… _we_ ’re playin’ and he’s gotta come. Need someone to record the gig for me, right?”

“Aw, you wanna keep a memento, I’m touched.”

She flipped him off. “Gonna call him now.”

“I hate to be the devil’s advocate here—“

“Not true.”

“—but your plan has two ginormous flaws.”

She stopped scrolling her contacts and glanced at Johnny’s face.

“You’re not a gang member and you’re not their kinda chrome. Could play til the cows come home and you’d still not _sync_ with the guy.”

V pursed her lips. Dum Dum had been so close to her at Totentanz, they had briefly breathed the same air. “Nah. Gang member or not, I’m plenty sure we’re already synched as fuck.”


	4. Red Dirt

“No,” Dum Dum said, trying not to look at her which was impossible on the holo. He concentrated on her chin, so he didn’t have to see the disappointment in her eyes.

“My bad,” he could tell she was trying to sound casual, but there was a noticeable hitch in her voice. “Thought you liked…m…Samurai?”

“I do!” Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. Too late now. “I do, V. It’s just…I can’t.”

“Uh-hn, why’s that?”

Damn, not one to let a guy off easily. What could he say? None of ya biz? A few weeks ago, that’s exactly what he’d have said. But now, now was different. A few weeks ago, she wouldn’t have called him to invite him to a Samurai concert. _Samurai_ , for fuck’s sake! How could he explain to her, she was getting too close, too much - _not enough_ \- too everything. How could he tell her, hardly an hour went by each day when he wasn’t thinking about her, and seeing her wasn’t making it any easier. How could he explain to someone not chrome what it meant to be Maelstrom. He knew she wouldn’t see it his way, and she wouldn’t chrome up. She wasn’t the type. And still he wanted her more than anything. He was so screwed.

“Got work,” he finally said, and felt like a fool.

“Oh, uhm, sure. I…see ya.” She hung up.

“FUCK!” He smashed his inhaler against the wall.

*~*

The first chords of _A Like Supreme_ echoed beyond the walls of the club. Cheers from the crowd mingled with Kerry Eurodyne’s voice.

“Why am I doin’ this?” Dum Dum mumbled to himself as he pulled the hood of his Samurai hoodie deeper into his face. Hands stuffed into the pockets as he entered the building. The air inside was hot and reeked of booze and sweat. He had expected that. One club was like any other when it came to the basic smells, noise and questionable hygiene.

What he hadn’t expected was the feeling like a punch in the gut when he saw V on stage, strumming a guitar. No, not any guitar. _The_ guitar! That was without a doubt Johnny Silverhand’s axe, or a damn preem copy. For a moment, Dum Dum was awestruck. He just stood and stared at her, the way she held the instrument, the way she moved. It was as if the stage had transformed her into an entirely different person - still hot, just… _different_. But that was crazy, right?

He shook his head and shouldered through the people up the stairs and onto the balcony. A very bouncy fangirl elbowed Dum Dum in the chest and immediately cried out in pain when her funny bone made contact. She was about to yell in his face when she got a good look at what was hiding in the depth of the hood - Dum Dum grinned at her - and quickly changed her mind. Her pain forgotten, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a grim line, she grabbed the two gonks she was hanging out with and dragged them downstairs without saying a single word, leaving Dum Dum with the best seat in the house right across from the stage.

“The real deal. Fuckin’ Samurai,” he muttered to himself. “Ya full of surprises, sugarplum.”

The first song finished after a sick guitar solo from V. The crowd went wild, and they had barely even started. The hits kept coming. Dum Dum got caught in the vibe. The whole house seemed to be alive like one giant entity, and on stage, Samurai was its roar. A roar that resonated in every chrome and muscle in Dum Dum’s body. He lost himself in the beat, his body moving out of its own accord. He couldn’t even remember when he had last felt so…connected. _Alive!_ This never happened at Totentanz, at least not for him.

Next came _Never Fade Away_ , but it wasn’t their original version. The stage went dark except for a few red lights like a window into hell. It started slow, almost a trance. Kerry’s voice seemed to slither straight into the crowd, winding around every single being, compelling them to sway to the hypnotic rhythm. Dum Dum’s chest felt tight, full, until his next heartbeat triggered a shockwave through his entire body. It became stronger and stronger. Wave after wave. Chrome and flesh lost all distinction. And then she spoke.

_“I am Lilith. The one you call V faced me, and lived. Not many can say that. She struggles. With life. With death. And it amuses me. I know what you want, Maelstrom, and I give you my blessing. I want to see…MORE!”_

Dum Dum’s eyes lit up just as the lights in the club came back on. The concert was over, people were milling about. Confused, he looked around. “The fuck just happened?”

Had it been a dream? A hallucination? Cyberpsychosis? Wishful thinking? Or...could it have been the real deal? Was Lilith—?

He needed to get out of here. Later he couldn’t even remember how he had made it down the stairs and outside. He strode across from the exit and rested his back against the wall. Shit, his heart was still hammering. He pulled the hood back and sucked air into his lungs when the door opened and V stepped out. And it was V. No doubt about it.

She stopped for all of five seconds before she ran - _ran_ \- toward him and jumped into his arms. He caught her on reflex, her legs wrapped around his waist. She grinned at him. “You came, you fuckin’ liar!”

Fuck it! This wasn’t even in the top five weird shit things that had happened to him this month, so he simply said, “Changed my mind.”

She bit her lower lip. “Uh-hn.”

“I’m…kinda glad I did.” He said sheepishly.

V nodded and grinned. “And you aren’t droppin' me either.”

He grinned back. “Why would I do that?”

She was sweaty and high and smelled exactly like he remembered. He adjusted his grip on her ass which made her gasp. He could admit it now, she was gorgeous, and dangerous - dangerous because she made him wanna feel - and the right amount of crazy. Flesh was weak, but Lilith had given her blessing. He chose to believe it was true. Maybe it was an excuse. So what? He’d take it, and fuck the rest!

“Do ya need a lift back to ya place?” He asked.

She shook her head, and leaned in closer. Her mouth just an inch from his.

“Ah, do ya maybe wanna go get a drink?”

She mouthed no again.

“Do you wan’ me to carry ya around this corner and fuck ya brains out!”

“Read my mind!” She whispered before she pressed her lips to his.

Luck would have it, no-one was lurking in the shadows of the building tonight. V laughed against his lips. He loved the feeling of her piercing against his tongue. Maybe next time he would get to feel it on his cock. Next time! Not now. They were too far gone for that.

He let her down just long enough to get her pants out of the way before he hooked her legs over his arms and braced her against the wall. Her mouth dropped open, her brow scrunched, eyes closed as she sank down on his cock. He loved seeing her like this. Open, and raw, and his for the taking. He wanted to mark her, claim her, chrome her. He settled for sucking a bruise into her neck as he started to move.

The slapping of flesh against flesh echoed in the alley. Part of Dum Dum hoped someone would walk in on them. See Samurai’s new lead guitarist taking it in a back alley from a Maelstrom gonk. Damn, that would be too funny. The shock and outrage if they knew she was his. His, with Lilith’s blessing. _Mine!_

V panted open mouthed, her eyes huge and black with lust. “Harder!”

“Bossy!” He growled and picked up the pace. It was brutal and amazing. Amazing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Amazing how good she felt. After that coherent thought became impossible, V bit down on his lip as she came, pulling him into the abyss as well.

They stayed like this a little longer, basking in the afterglow. Dum Dum sent a silent thank you, thank you, thank you to Lilith and hoped she had been entertained.

“Lemme down?” V’s voice stirred him out of his haze.

“Sure,” he gently released his hold on her.

“Oops!” She giggled and quickly grabbed his neck when her knees gave out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. She looked at him, dazed, beautiful. “Damn, ‘xactly what I needed.”

“Mh-hm,” Dum Dum agreed and kissed her again.


End file.
